


i just met you and this must be hate

by sunshinegunpowder



Series: this must be our love story [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinegunpowder/pseuds/sunshinegunpowder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which steve is a target, danny is an agent & steve has some fun. at danny's expense, of course. (target/agent!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just met you and this must be hate

He spotted the guy from a mile away. Slouched shoulders, wrinkled shirt and the worst tie he'd ever seen. And if that hadn't given him away then the ill hidden bulge on his left side would have. But unlike the other five he'd shaken off, Steve decided to let this one stick around. He hadn't had this much fun in years. He watched in amusement as he stepped out of the way of a pram and right into a tourist, spilling his coffee on his already stained shirt.

  
"Are you kidding me?" He raised his arms in exasperation, "This shirt cost me twenty bucks!" Steve barley concealed his grin and the guy shook his head furiously, trying in vain to wipe the stain off his shirt and only spreading it into dangerous areas. "Can you believe that guy?" He demanded to no one in particular, succeeding in scaring a group of nuns. Oh, this was just too good to pass up.

  
"Had an accident?" He looked up at Steve, and if he was at all surprised that Steve was talking to him, he didn't show it. At least Steve could give him that.

  
"I can't believe it, new shirt and everything." He shook his head, lobbing his empty cup at a nearby can and missing it by a mile, almost hitting a guy in the head.

  
"I'm sure it'll come out." He shrugged, avoiding Steve's gaze. "New to the island?" His gaze lifted and he squinted, his face fixed with an expression that Steve assumed was his normal: a mixture between suspicion, boredom and plain old annoyance.

  
"What gave it away?" This time he couldn't help it. Steve smiled and he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or can't you choose from the list?"

  
"Business or pleasure?" He looked away, as if mentally trying to come up with a believable scenario.

  
"Bit of both." Scratch _believable._

  
"Not a fan of the beach then?"

  
"You ask a lot of questions."

  
"I'm a curious guy, what can I say?" He met Steve's eyes again, nodding slowly.

  
"They warned me abut you." He pointed at Steve, narrowing his eyes again. Steve shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning forward over the table.

  
"I like to make things interesting. What's your name?"

  
"Danny," He shoved his hands in his pockets, eyeing Steve with suspicious eyes, "Danny Williams."

  
"Steve McGarrett."

  
"Yeah, I guessed that." Steve smiled, pushing himself up from the table. 

  
"Buy you another coffee?" Danny shook his head.

  
"You'd probably poison it."

  
"Is that what they're saying about me?"

  
"That's the nicest, believe me." Steve nodded, walking around the table to stand in front of Danny.

  
"Look I know why you're here-"

  
"Believe me, I don't _wanna_ be."

  
"-But I don't need your, or anyone else's, help."

  
"I don't even like the beach."

  
"I can take care of myself."

  
"Or palm trees." Danny looked in disgust around him like everything was some kind of disease, "Seven times."

  
"Excuse me?" Steve could feel the fun wearing away as Danny stopped his surveillance and squinted at Steve. "What did you say?"

  
"I hate the beach."

  
"No, not that." Steve took a step closer to Danny, hoping his stare gave the right amount of intended menace.

  
"What, the palm trees? And what's this," Danny raised his hands and waved them up and down as he took a step back, "Personal space man."  
  
"I'm sick of you guys following me and my ev-"  
  
"Seven times." Danny stood his ground, this time taking a step towards Steve as he lowered his voice, "Someone has tried to kill you seven times. Each and everyone of those times, we saved your bacon. If it weren't-"  
  
"Saved my bacon?" Steve laughed, "You just said that. Saved my bacon, I can't believe this."  
  
"-If it weren't for us, you'd be dead right now, okay? Guys like you," He waved his hands around in an exasperated fashion, something Steve suspected he did rather a lot, "You really bug the hell outta me, you know that?"  
  
"You're a very highly strung person, aren't you? Naturally sensitive."  
  
"I wasn't till I came here." Danny opened his mouth and shut it again, running his hand thru his already on end hair, "Look," He looked up at Steve, "Let's start again okay? I'm Danny Williams, don't ever call me Danno or something insane like 'babe'-"  
  
"Babe?" Steve laughed again. "You get that a lot?" Danny shook his head.  
  
"No wonder people are trying to kill you." He shook his head again and glanced at the ground, "Look, I'm here okay. You don't like it," He pointed at himself, "I most certainly don't like it. But we have no choice in the matter. It's my job to make sure that the whole line of people that I'm sure are just waiting to shoot you in the head don't, and as much as I'd like to join them," He looked back at Steve, shrugging, "I'm going to make sure they don't. Okay with that, Steven?" Steve smiled, nodding.  
  
"If you put it like that," He extended his hand. Danny looked suspiciously at it before shaking it, nodding back at Steve.  
  
"That's better. Sorry."  
  
"For wh-" Steve's sentence was cut short as he was pushed to the ground. The breath was knocked out of him and his head rang. A screech of tires sounded as people's screams and exclamations filled the air as he pushed himself up, his whole body screaming in pain. He shook his head, pulling himself upright. He staggered slightly, turning to face Danny who stood several feet away, gun raised. He pressed his ear, obviously talking into a mic in a raised voice.  
  
"You couldn't have just warned me?" Danny turned back around to face Steve.  
  
"I said sorry didn't I?"  
  
"Better make that eight." He came to stand next to Danny, looking around as sirens filled the air. He turned to face Danny, his gaze drawn to his arm. "You've been shot." Danny glanced down at his arm where a small, red blotch appeared on his shirt.  
  
"See?" He pulled the material away from his arm, wincing, "I hate the beach."  
  
"You need help." Steve grabbed Danny's elbow and pulled him to the side as a police bike whizzed past.  
  
"You need to get out of here." Danny pulled his arm away, cursing under his breath and grabbing his arm. "Hate palm trees." Steve couldn't help but smile. Someone as exasperating as this Danny Williams shouldn't make him smile.  
  
"Thank you." Danny gripped his arm and squinted up at Steve, looking at him for a minute before turning away.  
  
"Don't thank me. I still might shoot you."  
  
"Noted," Steve nodded and smiled softly, looking away, "Danno." He looked back at Danny, who stared back at him with what Steve could only call barely contained hatred, either that or affection, Steve couldn't decide. Danny shook his head, turning and walking away.  
  
"I hate you already." Steve grinned, walking after him.  
  
"At least I didn't call you babe!" 


End file.
